cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Down From The Skies
Global Liberation Army |side2 = United States |side3 = China |goal1 = Destroy the American Airbase |goal2 = Destroy the GLA presence |goal3 = Oversee the battle |commanders1 = GLA Commander Jarmen Kell |commanders2 = US Airbase Commander |commanders3 = Unknown |forces1 = |Scud launcher | |RPG trooper | |Palace |Tunnel network |Arms dealer | |Supply stash }} |forces2 = Raptors B-52s Crusader tank Humvees Stealth Fighters Patriot Missiles Command Center Barracks War Factory Chinooks American supply center American airfield Strategy Center Comanches |forces3 = Spy outpost with Chinese infantry (mostly Red Guards) |casual1 = Moderate |casual2 = Airbase wiped out |casual3 = All wiped out }} Down from the Skies is the fourth mission in the GLA campaign of Command & Conquer: Generals. The GLA victory here proved that US air superiority would not be sufficient to defeat nor deter any terrorist attacks. Background Having recently acquired the funds needed to fuel their campaign once more by force, the GLA could now wage war on the American and Chinese coalition forces. However, the Americans' airpower needed to be weakened before the GLA could launch a successful attack, so the 'freedom fighters' targeted the Incirlik Airbase that was providing air support for US forces in Kazakhstan. Key Units/Buildings * Jarmen Kell * Quad cannon * RPG Trooper The Battle US raids The GLA initially sent a scouting party of Technicals to acquire intelligence on the strength of the airbase. Unfortunately, they were discovered and destroyed by a Raptor patrol. The GLA Commander in charge of the operation was authorized to construct Stinger Sites to repel the air attacks, and sent out some Quad Cannons and RPG troopers. The initial air attacks proved costly for the GLA as the Raptors were too numerous for the few Stinger Sites to take down, and so took out the Quad Cannons one by one. The Americans also sent out some ground forces to search and destroy the GLA base as a distraction, though they ended up being sniped by Jarmen Kell or cut down by the Stinger Sites. The Americans kept sending their best aircraft against the GLA, such as stealth fighters and Aurora bombers. They even sent Carpet and Fuel Air Bombs to make bombing runs on the GLA base. Eventually the GLA's cost-effective Stinger Sites and Quad Cannons were able to shoot down any expensive aircraft deployed by the Americans. GLA Counterattack Both sides started running out of supplies during the battle so they sent out their forces to snatch additional supplies and Oil Derricks for extra funds. GLA units clashed with American infantrymen over a supply dock in the middle of no man's land as Quad Cannons took out the US supply Chinooks from the air. During the fight, the GLA spotted a Chinese spy outpost looking into the ongoing chaos. A Toxin Tractor cleared out the troops before the GLA Commander finally laid siege to the US airbase. The Rocket Buggies proved their usefulness by destroying the American Patriot Missiles before the rest of the GLA breached the base's perimeter. Despite a last minute defense by American Comanches, the base was completely wiped out by the GLA besiegers. Aftermath The GLA victory proved that US air power alone would not win battles. Furthermore, the Americans had lost their primary airbase in the Middle Eastern region to counter the GLA threat. However US forces were not deterred by this defeat, and instead moved to seize toxin bunkers in the Aral Sea to deny the GLA, some use of chemical weapons. Walkthrough Start by building Stinger Sites and Quad Cannons to defend the base from airstrikes and Fuel Air Bombs. While at it, build enough force to attack the entrenched Americans on the other side of the bridge. After that, build further forces to eliminate the American defenses and capturing any Oil Derrick the pass upon. And while besieging the American base, eliminate the Chinese Spy Outpost on the mountains. Then either destroy or capture the base. Category:Generals 1 GLA Missions